


Griffins

by Keenir



Series: After the revelation [2]
Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin's POV.<br/>"This is why I prefer invisibility."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffins

This is why I prefer invisibility.

Wells' Griffin went mad. Me, I'm an island of sanity surrounded by everyone.

Should've taken the opportunity to retire on a tropical villa after I name-dropped my thanks to Bill. Moot point, given how finicky planes can be. And that's not even factoring in the doors and security people on the planes and airports. Too much bother, no matter how strong my talent is.

It's one thing to catch a slow-closing apartment door and slide inside. It's another, but similar, to stop an elevator door so it looks like a glitch in the system's making it re-open; they're programmed to err on the side of anything that might be human. It's entirely another thing to get in past a sealing-shut door that has to be pulled closed by hand, making me have to get by the door and the man and anyone he has with him.

Still not sure whether to be insulted or amused that none of Rosen's pet Alphas wondered if I have a place of my own, or if I scrounge for my every bite to eat. They'd be surprised, I'm sure.

Though not as annoyed as I am with what I have to go through these days. People are jumpier than usual, and people are less inclined to absently dismiss a dog barking "at nothing."

Wonder how many of those pet Alphas were surprised by Rosen's dirty work, airing all the Alpha-related laundry.

There's an old saying in my line of work, Rosen, and you've no doubt heard it before: _Them, I did for the money. You, I'll kill for free._

Because whatever else you could say about Red Flag or your own bosses before, _now_ the gloves are off.


End file.
